d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout Camp 2010
, after their week at Camp Oljato.]] "Scout Camp 2010" is the twentieth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men and aired July 10, 2010. Dates: July 3-10, 2010 Preceded By: '''Las Trampas June 2010 '''Followed By: Halloween 2010 Synopsis In "Scout Camp 2010", The Young Men go up to Camp Oljato, a Boy Scout camp in the Sierra Nevadas. They first drive up on July 3, and on the drive, Rick Patterson finds out that they'll drive through Fresno, and gets super excited. They first stop at a McDonald's in Madera for lunch. Jeremy Glenn, Dallin Earl, Rick Patterson, Jaren Garff, Seth Garff, Spencer Patterson, and Travis Neal don't want McDonald's, so they go across the street to a Little Caesars and get a pizza. They then eat it back at McDonald's with everyone else. The manager gets upset and wants them to leave afterwards. and Dewlin Rosdahl at the Shoshone Camp.]] After lunch, they drive through Fresno and up to the small town of Lakeshore on Huntington Lake. They gather up all their stuff and take a boat across the lake to Camp Oljato. After setting up camp, they have nothing to do, so they take a short hike down the road. Along the way, they find a busted-up bike, and Jeremy tries to ride it down to the lakefront. After the hike, they go back to camp and make dinner. The next day is Sunday, so they have a church session at the chapel. The rest of the day they just kind of hang around camp. and go fishing. That night, the camp staff puts on a whole skit show, welcoming all the troops to Camp Oljato. eating a Choco Taco.]] The next day, they start their merit badge classes that they'll take throughout the whole week. During their break, some of the Young Men go to the creek to hunt for mudsuckers. Before dinner, Jeremy and Jeff Reed play a game of "tennis", where they slap each others hands until one gives up. Jeff's hand stays red the rest of the week from that. The next day is pretty much the same, merit badge classes, lunch, and hanging around. They find a lizard and give to the wildlife people. The lizard ends up becoming friends with a spider. During dinner, Rick and Grant Carver have a competition to see who can eat their spaghetti the fastest without their hands. and Rick Patterson having a spaghetti-eating contest.]] The next day, Travis and Dallin Bruschke hike to a small island in the lake during one of their merit badge classes. During lunch, they're able to get wifi in the campsite, so they watch the World Cup on Jeff Reed Sr.'s laptop. Kyle Makaiwi, Ryan Hales, Grant, and Travis catch three mudsuckers from the creek. The next day is the Olympicade, where every troop competes in a series of events. The biggest one is dodgeball, and Grant, Kyle, Seth, Spencer, and Dewlin Rosdahl play in the match. After playing an epic game, they win the dodgeball match. with the three mudsuckers they caught.]] The next day is the Mile Swim. All those participating have to swim halfway across Huntington Lake and back. Dallin Earl does it, and comes back dead tired. For dinner, they get to eat pizza, and some of the staff got to eat on a suspended table in the dining hall. The next morning, they pack up their stuff, and head out. They take the boat back to Lakeshore, take some pictures, and head out in the car. In Paul Kukuk's truck, Dallin Earl doesn't have a seatbelt in the back, so he made a makeshift one out of some straps he finds. Along the way, they eat lunch at an In-N-Out in Tracy before going home. , Seth Garff, Kyle Makaiwi, Grant Carver, and Dewlin Rosdahl in the dodgeball match.]] , Grant Carver, Kyle Makaiwi, and Dewlin Rosdahl.]] People In This Episode * Dallin Earl * Jeremy Glenn * Rick Patterson * Jaren Garff * Travis Neal * Kyle Makaiwi * Grant Carver * Dewlin Rosdahl * Ryan Hales * Brandon Wilhelmsen * Tay Hyde * Seth Garff * Spencer Patterson * Connor Hyde * Jeff Reed * Josh Reed * Dallin Bruschke * Paul Kukuk * Brent Spencer Locations * Modesto, California * Madera, California * Fresno, California * Lakeshore, California * Camp Oljato, Huntington Lake, California * Tracy, California * Livermore, California Trivia * Only episode where the guys are camping on a Sunday. * At 5:03, you can see Ryan Hales looking at a map of Camp Oljato, that includes many of the featured places in the episode. *# The Shoshone Camp in the top middle, where the guys camp for the week. *# The road to Camp Miramichi, where they find the busted bike. *# Camp Miramichi itself, where they briefly hang out at the docks. *# The Chapel, just left of the Waterfront, where they have church on Sunday. *# Coon Creek, on the left side, where they hunt for mudsuckers. *# The Mess Hall, near the bottom left, where Jeremy Glenn and Jeff Reed play "Tennis" and Rick Patterson and Grant Carver have the spaghetti-eating competition. Some places aren't marked however, like the store and the dodgeball pit. * After the credits, a note flashes on the screen that reads: "Fun Fact: In 1943, a B-24 Bomber was flying from from Fresno to find another B-24 that had crashed in the mountains. This B-24 happened to crash in Huntington Lake. Two of the eight men survived. The plane still sits under Huntington Lake, where Camp Oljato is located." Featured Music * "Get Rhythm" by Johnny Cash * "Penny Lane" by The Beatles * "Jump Around" by House of Pain Category:Episodes